


The Other Mother

by LONG LIVE EVIE (LadyLaviniya)



Series: Slice of a Real Fairytale Life [1]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies), Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Crack, Crossover, Fluff, Gen, I get worse and worse with tags every new thing I post
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 06:34:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12699366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLaviniya/pseuds/LONG%20LIVE%20EVIE
Summary: She didn’t want to chance looking at her face.This woman, this Maleficent, this... not-Mother had the same eyes Ben did. Big, blue, and soft. Sympathetic. Their stares when she returned them did things to Mal’s stomach. Uncomfortable things. She couldn’t place what, but she would. Eventually.





	The Other Mother

**Author's Note:**

  * For [justanoutlaw](https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanoutlaw/gifts).



> Just testing the waters around their dynamics. Once is like HBO compared to Descendants lol.
> 
> I hope you have fun with this, love. I know I did! (... for the most part.)

Emma Swan was dumbfounded. Completely mystified. There was no way in hell...

“You’re sure?” she asked for the third time in a row (by her count, anyway).

Before her on a bench in the station sat two young teenage girls. Each had a full head of hair, one long, the other not so much, neither natural colors. The one on the left who called herself Mal, whose hair was a cross between violet and boysenberry, heaved an exasperated sigh as she slouched against the wall.

“You’re the one who’s all ‘I have a supernatural ability to spot liars’ yet you don’t know the truth when it’s staring you right in the face. Why would we lie about—”

She stopped as something came to her, her small mouth still hanging open. In effort to gather her thoughts, her green eyes slowly fell to the floor, and she pursed her lips.

“About...?” Emma prompted.

Mal stood up and took a step toward her, crossing her arms and donning a smirk. “You’re stalling, Sheriff. You don’t know what you’re doing, do you?”

“Okay...” mumbled the girl with dark blue hair. Evie rose from her seat then, placing partially gloved hands upon Mal’s shoulders and pulling her back. “No need to be rude, Mal. Let me handle this.” She stepped between them and offered Emma a sweet smile. “What exactly are you confused about, Ms. Swan?”

A chill tingled Emma’s spine. Maybe Evie really was Regina’s...

No. She couldn’t be. Stranger things have happened, but this... _this_ was impossible.

Emma looked at her notes. “Well, for starters...”

“ _Uggghhh_...” Behind Evie, Mal sat back down in a huff, blowing upwards at her hair.

* * *

She called them.

Co-sheriff though she was, who’s had to deal with more difficult shit than two lost girls, Emma called Regina and Maleficent down to the station.

She was not going to be the only one with a headache sorting this out.

* * *

Mal relaxed as Evie leaned against her, head just barely resting on her shoulder. “She was just trying to help, M. You can’t fault her for trying to get all the facts straight before she did anything else.”

“Pfft. If her ‘power’ worked at all, she wouldn’t need to ask us to repeat ourselves over and over.” She placed her hand atop the one Evie had resting on her knee and smiled. “Did you see how uncomfortable she got when you called her _Ms. Swan_?”

“Yeah,” Evie nodded. “Wonder why.”

Mal stiffened when she heard the voices of other people entering the station. Probably reinforcements. Evie straightened herself and crossed her legs at the knee, hands neatly folded in her lap as three women passed them on the way to Emma’s office. Each offered them quick glances, the youngest of them lingering the longest.

On second thought, they were too well-dressed to be enforcers.

Evie reached for Mal’s hand once the trio passed, squeezing it firmly. She clearly thought the same. She gave a faint gasp when, after a small, quiet conversation, Emma nodded to where they were sitting. When the four of them came back, Mal and Evie stood to greet them. It was the polite thing to do, supposedly.

“Evie, Mal,” Emma began, placing her hand on the shoulder of one of the ladies who entered. She had a scar on her upper lip. “This is Regina Mills. The Evil Queen.”

“ _Former_ Evil Queen,” Regina insisted. Under her breath, she added, “But all the same.”

Emma nodded. She retracted her hand and gestured with an open palm to the blonde in the middle. “And this is Maleficent, and her daughter, Lily.”

Lily nodded to them whereas Maleficent offered a smile. “It seems there’s been a misunderstanding. You girls are under the impression Regina and I are your mothers?”

Mal eyed her up and down. Instead of the brown-hair-brown-eyes combo Mal was used to in her mother, this Maleficent had blonde hair and criminally blue eyes. This Maleficent spoke softly and sincerely, and the smile on her face looked so _natural_. She certainly didn’t dress like Mal’s mother either. In fact, there was nothing but Emma’s word to indicate this even was Maleficent, Mistress of all Evil.

And, of course, there was the fact this Maleficent was much, _much_ taller than Mother was.

Mal swallowed. “Not anymore,” she muttered.

When she couldn’t meet Maleficent’s eye anymore—not that she tried after the initial introduction—Mal stole a glance at Lily, who’d retreated to standing by Emma. Lily offered half a grin once she caught her staring. Brown eyes, brown hair. There was her combo.

“But we’re not lying,” Evie said. She looked from one face to another. “You have to believe us. Our ending up here was a mistake, but we are who we say we are. We—”

“How _did_ you end up here?” Regina asked, folding her arms. “Who cast the spell that brought you?” Mal sighed. Emma didn’t fill them in on all the details, apparently.

“Jane,” she said the same time Evie did. They shared a smile, and Evie gave her hand another squeeze before adding, “But it was an accident. Jane is still learning when it comes to magic. It’s... not exactly something she’d want to let slip, you know?”

Regina nodded. “And Jane is...?”

“A friend. She’s Fairy Godmother’s daughter.”

“Right...” Mal resisted the urge to roll her eyes. Evil Queen or not, Regina definitely didn’t believe it.

“Wait, Fairy Godmother—like, Cinderella’s?” Lily asked.

Evie beamed. “Exactly!”

“Isn’t she old, though?” Evie shook her head. Lily turned to Emma. “Wasn’t she old? In the movie?” Emma shrugged.

Maleficent cleared her throat, and Mal stiffened again. When the jovial conversation died away and everyone turned to look at Maleficent, Mal kept her eyes on Maleficent’s collarbone—or where it should’ve been had it not been covered by a gray scarf. She didn’t want to chance looking at her face.

This woman, this Maleficent, this... not-Mother had the same eyes Ben did. Big, blue, and soft. Sympathetic. Their stares when she returned them did things to Mal’s stomach. Uncomfortable things. She couldn’t place what, but she would. Eventually.

“At any rate, we should prepare in case you girls will have to wait a while to return to your realm. I don’t suppose you would consent to separating from one another, but—”

“Consent?” She said it before she could stop herself.

“Permission,” Evie supplied.

“Well, yeah, I know what it means, but...” Mal swallowed the uneasy feeling and looked into the eyes of Maleficent. “That’s not something Mother says. Or cares about, really. My consent. It’s kind of...” she grappled for a word, eyes darting about the room for a split second. “Weird.”

Lily chuckled. “Tell me about it.”

Maleficent sighed, though she also smiled. “Well, dear, I think we’ve already established I am not your mother in the purest sense of the word. But...” She paused for further interruptions, eyeing everyone before ending once more with Mal. “Seeing as you will be in need of a place to stay until we can send you girls home proper, and in light of your claim, I confess, I feel responsible for your well-being, if you would consent to parting with Evie, Mal, Lily and I do have a spare room in the cabin.” She turned to Lily. “Would that be all right with you, Lily?”

Lily shrugged. “Sure.”

“The same offer stands for you in my home, Evie,” Regina added, “Henry is staying at Emma’s this weekend, but he will be along to grab an overnight bag, so you will have a chance to meet him.”

Evie curtsied. “Thank you, Your Majesty.” Her gesture made Regina smile. Mal wondered if Evie had that same sickly feeling in the pit of her stomach.

“So it’s settled then,” said Emma, tying up her hair, “I’ll be by to check up on both of you later, after we seal off the area you guys came through. In case there’s magical residue left over from Jane’s portal, or however it works...” She cut through the group to head for the door, but stopped once Evie grabbed her arm.

“Sorry, I just...” Evie smiled nervously and released her grip when Emma faced her yet again. “Thank you. For helping set this all up for us. I have one more question, if that’s okay?”

“Yeah, shoot.”

“If Lily is Maleficent’s daughter, whose daughter are you?”

From the corner of her eye, Mal saw Regina look away, sharing gaze with Maleficent. Lily caught Mal’s eye, and Mal had to look away. She felt nothing when Lily looked at her. Almost nothing.

There was a twinkle in Emma’s eye. She must’ve anticipated this. “I’m the daughter of Snow White.”

And then, she turned tail and left.

Mal and Evie stared after her, completely dumb.


End file.
